That's What I see
by Elle0712
Summary: when the morning sun comes back up, she goes back to what she was, she puts on those revealing clothing, and the pretty makeup, and walks out the door, but no one but me see's the dull eyes, the sad fake smile and tears that rimmed her eyes.AU PLEASE READ


**A/n: Really this story is close to heart, i really just wanted to show my perspective of Brooke but completely AU. I dont know who will like this, but i really hope you do. I am not sure this might turn into a full length short story. But i wont be a Couple story, just based on Brooke, but the thing is there are already to many stories where she is self destructive so i dont really know. Anyways enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I really dont understand why i have to do this, you already know i dont own this, and do this for only my love of writing and my love of OTH but here it goes...I own nothing...**

_**That's what I See**_

* * *

><p><strong>Storms gather in her head some days<br>All the happy is replaced  
>Bath of raindrops falling down her face<br>she's washed away**

When I see her, I see a scared, sad girl. Her eyes aren't shiny and bright but dull and sad. She holds her pain behind a smile; she holds her tears behind her eyes. She holds her secret behind her clothes. She doesn't want to feel this way, but she can't help it. All she ever wants is for someone to help her, someone to save her from herself. She lies in her bed, the house is silent, the people inside are sleeping, she lays there as tears fall from her eyes. She places a hand over her mouth to hide the sob that escapes her mouth wanting to be unheard. Now through the silent night all that can be herd is the quite cries from a broken girl. This is where she lets her pain show, but once the morning sun makes its way into the sky the pain is hidden and she is no longer who she was at night. She makes her self known as the happy person that everyone see's. She makes everyone else happy forgetting her own happiness. That's what I see.

**and every step she makes feels like a mistake**  
><strong>don't watch her don't see her<strong>  
><strong>but she'll never say a word<strong>  
><strong>she's a broken girl<strong>

She then gets better; she forgets about the memories and the past and is ready for the future. But she lets her emotions take over and she lets her world turn upside down. She smile for everyone else, she makes silly jokes and pretend again she's happy. She thought she was happy, she thought she was better but she knows it's all a lie. She holds her smile to her face forgetting about what she has done to herself. Her friends seem to never notice that something is wrong; Always thinking she's ok when really all she's asking is to be saved. Her times in the dark are not only for crying anymore but for the scar of a razor to forever mark her. Her tears fall as she listens to the song that will forever haunt her. She wakes up when the morning sun comes up and her frown is once more replaced with a happy smile and once again she pretends. That's what I see.

**same old songs playing in her brain**  
><strong>always said refrain<strong>  
><strong>and a melody runs through her veins<strong>  
><strong>it's such a strain<strong>

She then gets a guardian angel, which is there to show her the way to happiness. She thinks it's a dream come true. The guardian angel is there helping her but soon he disappeared away like everyone else, he goes back to his friend, her old friends forgetting all about her. She cries her self to sleep once again knowing that she will forever be alone. She spends the day pretending once more, she pretends that there is nothing wrong but deep down her heart is breaking once again. She wants to know that she not alone so she calls all her friends but no once answers and she know that she is still alone. She pretends to smile, she pretends that the laugh is real, but deep down she's hoping that they will see through her and call her out on it. But no one sees behind it and she falls deeply once again. And once again she is alone. That's what I see.

**day after day sifting through the mages**  
><strong>don't watch her don't see her<strong>  
><strong>but she'll never say a word<strong>  
><strong>she's a broken girl<strong>

Then she becomes someone else, she shows her secrets and lets the scars show, she hopes maybe just maybe someone would see how much pain she really is. She wants the secret out and to be known. She wants them to come to her, hold her and tell her everything is going to be ok. So she lets her secret known but the only thing she gets is disappointment. There is no one there to tell her she is going to be ok. There is no one there at all. They see the scars but they still say nothing, so she goes back to her bed at night and let the tears fall from her eyes until the morning sun comes back. She doesn't hide what she has done, but lets them see. But when she is out, inside she is ashamed. She pretends to be happy once more with a smile on her face and laugh escaping her mouth. She makes her eyes bright up with makeup and her face cherry with blush. But behind all that her eyes are dull and sad, her smile is gone, and tears fall from here eyes. That's what I see.

**how'd she get so blue**  
><strong>who broke her in two many pieces<strong>  
><strong>she will never find<strong>

She then turns on herself, going back to who she was, before she met him, before she gave her whole heart. She became the girl all guys wanted, the one who would sleep with you on the first date, at a random party. She bitched at all the people below her, she bitched at all the people she hated. She ruled the school like she had once before. She had sex with the teachers for the big A+, she flirted with the principle to she can skip detention. She flirted with Nathan not caring about Haley, she seduced Lucas not caring about Peyton, showing her how it feels. She partied and drank till dawn, in and out of daze all year long, not caring about a soul, and not caring about hers. They all left, but she didn't care because they where never there in the first place. Fake smiles, and skimpy clothes, strutting her stuff down the long Tree high halls, loving the attention, loving while all the guys stared at her boobs and her ass. She knew she had it so she showed it off not caring about anyone else or what they thought, she just stopped caring. Her old friends, leaving her to ruin her own self. But it was all a lie because when night came she cried herself to sleep, cutting where it hurt the worst, hating herself for the things she did, scrubbing her body clean from all bad. But when the morning sun comes back up, she goes back to what she was, she puts on those revealing clothing, and the pretty makeup, and walks out the door, but no one but me see's the dull eyes, the sad fake smile and tears the brimmed her eyes.

** storms gather in her head sometimes**  
><strong>all the sun is pushed aside<strong>  
><strong>by the clouds that feed into her mind<strong>  
><strong>no reason no rhyme<strong>

**and it ain't alright but she looks for the light**  
><strong>don't watch her don't see her<strong>  
><strong>but she'll never say a word<strong>  
><strong>she's a broken girl<strong>

_**Yes...That's what i see. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:Anyways it was based on something i wrote then i turned it around so it would fit Brooke.I really hope you like it. BTW Song "The Broken Girl" By Allison Moorer.**_

_**Please, Please review and tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
